


Morning Cometh

by Kumikoko



Series: The Life of a Thief [5]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: 'Kissing Privates', (Not as dark as it sounds but its enough to be tagged), (sort of), Act 2, Alternate Universe, Attempted Suicide, Boys Kissing, Grief, Loss of hope, M/M, NSFW, Potential Spoilers, Profanity, the dark world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Erik does not know if he wants survive in the dark world without the luminary by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have just entered Act II of the video game, or in otherwords, the Dark World, and I have not met up with any of my party members, but I know Erik will be attainable, and I know he may have memory loss. However, I figured everyone would much prefer the idea that was in my head, and thus I decided to write, and share it. I think it's the best installment of the series so far, that of which I have wrote, and I am rather proud of it. So if it wasn't obvious, my fanfics tend to deviate from the actual story, just a little. 
> 
> I may, or may not make this story a chapter fic, and for the record, I don't want spoilers. Also, Elian is the hero. He is not an oc. 
> 
> That said, I do not own Dragon Quest, nor its characters.

Morning Cometh

 

 _How could I have been so weak_? Erik lamented as he gazed upon the ocean that surrounded him. The dark waters rolled ominously beneath him, from his perch on top of the wooden fortress that surrounded the strand.

A sea monster jumped out of the ocean and knocked into the solid wood of the fence. Repelled, it sank back into the darkened depths of an unforgiving ocean.

 _I couldn’t do anything, even as his heart was ripped out of his body_. Erik mourned, pressing his trembling hands to his forehead. He could still hear Elian’s agonized scream echo in the deep recesses of his waking mind. _I just laid there as his life—all our lives were robbed from us_.

Survivor’s guilt weighed heavy on his mind, even though the fall of Yggdrasil occurred months ago. _There was nothing any of us could have done, yet I feel like it’s all my fault. If I had pushed myself to get up, or maybe I could have thrown my dagger at them_ …Erik pondered, as his mind spun again with ideas that had not occurred to him then.

 _Why didn’t I do more_? Erik bewailed while fresh tears began to stream down his cheeks. _He’d still be alive, Yggdrasil wouldn’t have fell and I wouldn’t be on my own again_. His grip on his hair tightened, while he trembled harder, wracked with guilt and grief over the loss of his friends, and the colorful, vibrant world he had known.

Now, only darkness remained, haunting him day in, and day out. The skies were plagued by dark storm clouds that had consumed the sun the day color ceased to exist. An intimidating red, ominous blues and unnerving browns were the only consistent colors remaining. The haunting black was an entity in and of itself, leaving Erik wishing for sunlight, and flowers.

 _Those pirates I fell in with, they’re not like him._ Erik thought, comparing, and contrasting his life before the fall with the one he led now, as he often did. _For the first time in my life I did not have to sleep with one eye open when I traveled with him, but now_ …Erik paused, and anxiously looked over his shoulder.

The Strand was still quiet, and inactive, indicating the miserable band of pirates were still asleep, or looking at an old edition of a playboy bunny magazine. Erik turned his gaze back to the ocean and buried his face against his knees he had drawn to his chest. _Now, everything is so much worse then it ever was before_. He thought as he allowed himself a moment to weep, because even fallen heroes had the right to cry.

 _I don’t…I don’t want to live like this anymore_ …Erik wept, slowly drowning in his sorrow. He opened his eyes and stared at the ocean, longing to disappear beneath the waves and never surface again _. Another fallen leaf, one who never shined anyways, Yggdrasil won’t notice_ …Erik told himself as he began to stand up, having made his choice.

As he rose, something shiny caught Erik’s eye. He stopped, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. The golden glow that shined through the unforgiving fog blanketing the ocean captivated Erik’s attention.

 _What…is that_? Erik wondered, mesmerized by the light that flickered, and crackled in the distance. _Fire_? Erik tensed. _A ship_? He glanced back at the tents below that made up the pirate encampment he begrudgingly called home, then looked back at the oncoming vessel floating on the ocean. _It’s definitely a ship_.

The ship approached steadily despite being pushed to and fro from the waves. Instinct told Erik to either jump ship now, or gear himself, and the others up for battle because a lone ship on the ocean was a pirate’s favorite target. He stood, undecided, and distracted by the fire that lit the ships way to the strand.

 _There is a light in the darkness_. Erik thought numbly, as he leaned against one of the wooden stakes that made up the fortress wall. He _knew_ he should do something, _anything_ , but all he wanted to do was stare at the brilliant orange and yellow light. As he gazed at the fire, he was reminded of the nights he spent under the stars with Elian. _I’d give anything to see you again_. He closed his eyes, dreaming of better days.

When he opened his eyes, he was startled to see the looming fog had dissipated, revealing a familiar figure holding a blazing torch atop the bow of the lackluster ship. Erik’s breath caught in his throat while his eyes widened in astonishment. His heart swelled, and sparked with hope as he recognized the young prince of Dundrasil.

 _Elian_? Erik acknowledged, recognizing his refined hair that billowed in the brisk wind, and his distinct, protruding forehead. _He’s alive_! Erik leapt off of the fortress and scrambled to a rickety rowboat just off the shore, tripping over himself in his haste. He clambered into the boat, grabbed the oar, and paddled with all of his might as the beating breath of life thrummed through him once more.

A rush of water nearly tipped the small boat, yet Erik pressed forwards, refusing to run away from the best thing that ever happened to him. Elian noticed him too, and waved at the ships captain to stop. He then ran just out of view, which only made Erik more determined to catch him.

“You bastard,” Erik exclaimed, paddling harder. “You can’t run from me!” He called, thinking of every time he had ran away from Elian. _I’ve been searching for you for a long time and I’m not about to let you get away now, shadow or no shadow_. Erik told himself, focusing his willpower into approaching the slowing ship.  He saw an anchor be thrown overboard, and then he saw Elian spring off of the ship.

In Elian’s hands was a rope that he swung from as he careened through the sky. The rope snapped under Elian’s weight, yet he remained composed, and fearless, stretching his arms out into the sky. For the briefest of moments, Erik thought that angelic wings would sprout from Elian’s back because he _was_ humanity’s guardian angel.

Then Erik remembered that the ancient, Celestial sky beings had all fallen to the blackened earth during Yggdrasil’s fall from Heaven.

“Whoa!” Erik exclaimed as he scrambled to stand up and stretch his arms out to catch Elian. As Elian smacked into him, the bubbles of hope made his heart soar even as pain ignited through his body. The boat teetered heavily to the left just as another rolling wave assaulted it, causing frigid water to splash onto them.

“I found you,” Was the first thing Elian said, as he pushed himself up, and rubbed his sore forehead. “I really found you way out here?” Elian wondered, peering around Erik to see the now foreign island.

“It’s safer than the mainland,” Erik responded, picking himself up, and wringing water out of his shirt. “Especially being I am a pirate now.”

“That’s fitting,” Elian said with approval, smiling warmly. He noticed the pirate garb and fingered the shirt collar. “Though you’re not wearing a matching hat?”

“It would flatten my hair,” Erik explained as he rolled his eyes and pushed Elian’s hand away from him. “You’re as touchy-feely as ever.”

“I missed you,” Elian confessed, gazing at Erik with the intensity he used to, before the fall that separated them. There was a newfound fire in his eyes that made Erik not want to look away, not even for a moment. He was hanging onto every word Elian spoke. “I did not know if you died that day, or if you were stuck with another bad crowd.”

“I missed you too,” Erik found himself saying, as he reached for him with a relieved smile on his face. He stopped. _What if my hand goes right through him_? The alarming thought made Erik freeze. “Are you really here?” He had to ask.

Elian smiled reassuringly and grabbed Erik’s trembling hand. “I am.” He swore, pulling Erik into an affectionate kiss. Erik stumbled forwards, letting himself fall against Elian’s sturdy body. He pressed a hand onto Elian's chest and moaned into the kiss, letting the euphoric feeling of reunion sweep him off of his feet.

“Is this what you do in the open ocean?” A gruff, baritone voice startled Erik into pulling quickly away from Elian. He tilted his head up to the ship to see a tall man with long, lavender hued hair. Elian turned to look over his shoulder to gaze up at Hendrick.

“Damn,” Erik cursed, seeing Hendrick. “We have to go, now!” Erik exclaimed, shoving an oar at Elian. Elian grabbed Erik’s wrist and solemnly shook his head.

“No…” Elian said, avoiding Erik’s gaze.

“What, you mean he has the whole strand surrounded!?” Erik asked, panicked as he looked around for enemy ships. The dark waters were devoid of vessels. 

Elian cleared his throat and clenched his hands into fists. “We…he’s…on our side now…” Elian muttered reluctantly, staring at the splash of foamy water residing in the boat. He couldn’t look at Erik. The truth was too hard to admit to.

“You’re lying.” Erik denied, refusing to believe that the man who had hunted them across Edrea was now on their side just because a few dark clouds rolled in to block out the sun.

“Have I ever lied to you before?” Elian asked tentatively, uncertain as to how their reunion would continue now that Erik knew he was not alone. Erik stared at Elian, observing the pain in his honest eyes. He was speechless for a moment, but then he rounded on Hendrick.  

“…What bewitchery is this!?” Erik shouted at Hendrick, demanding to know what the hell was going on.

“By the Kings order, we are to seek out heroes who can and will fight for humanity.” Hendrik explained, with a too-casual wave of his hand. Erik gasped, flabbergasted that Hendrik and Elian spent some time together in which neither one had woken up to a slit throat. He looked at Elian for further explanation, but all Elian could do was shake his head.

“I will not fight for you.” Erik stated, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

“What he means to say is that he will fight for me.” Elian translated quickly, cutting Erik a look.

Erik narrowed his eyebrows at him, and mouthed, ‘ _are you his hostage_?’

Elian shook his head again, and then straightened up to address Hendrick boldly. “You will give him no orders.”

“As long as he fights for Edrea, I care not how he does it.” Hendrick responded, then turned to leave. He stopped for a moment. “However, you should be aware that your choice in partners is a criminal offense and may be punished if you or him conveniently disappear into the night.”

Erik stiffened as a spark of fear ignited throughout his being. Elian deigned not to respond, and watched Hendrick walk away, disappearing onto the boat. He turned back to Erik and set a hand on his shoulder. “As long as the King of Heliodor has a use for me, Hendrick will overlook what he saw occur on the boat here.” His words were soft, and reassuring, but Erik found no comfort in them.

“Is anyone else with you that I should know about?” Erik asked, peering around Elian to stare at the boat with suspicion.

 “There’s a bunch of crew members that man the boat, and who wield swords poorly.” Elian answered, sitting down on the boat to make himself comfortable. Erik sat across from him, folding his arms on top of his lap.

“Look, I am relieved to see you again, but I do not understand how you are here with me now,” Erik began, voicing his main concern. “I saw Morgedon rip your heart out.” Elian quieted for a moment, his expression darkening as unpleasant memories resurfaced.

“I knew you’d be asking me about that,” Elian muttered, running a hand through his hair. “All I can say is that it wasn’t my heart he ripped out, it was the power of the luminary that resided in my heart.”

“Like the Yggdrasil’s heart contained a sword?” Erik questioned, recalling the plant’s heart had a glowing sword shielded within it. Elian nodded.

“Yeah, as soon as he robbed me of the luminary’s power, I became powerless.” Elian recalled, pressing his trembling hands together. “I still feel weak to be honest, and I have no clue how anyone expects me to defeat Morgedon when I couldn’t defeat him before with the luminary’s powers.” He confessed, ducking his head down in shame.

 _He’s not told anyone else about what happened, or how he feels about it_. Erik realized, and set a comforting hand on Elian’s shoulder. The man didn’t have a habit of speaking, so now that he was, Erik was intent to listen.

“I am stronger now, and have learned a few new tricks that you can rely on when we fight him together.” Erik mentioned, forcing smile in an attempt to reassure Elian that together they would achieve a different result, but in his own heart, he knew they were damn lucky to have escaped with their lives the first time. _If we fight Morgedon again, he won’t let us live_ …

“That…would be nice because…I…I am scared…” Elian admitted, pressing the palms of his hands to his forehead. “I have had nightmares about him, Morgedon…and I don’t really know how I can face him again, other then I know I have to…”

“Nah, don’t be scared when you have a swashbuckling pirate to come to your aid this time,” Erik assured him, as he plopped down next to him. “I know I fucked up then, and I didn’t protect you, but I won’t let you get hurt again.”

A small, uneasy smile pulled at Elian’s face as he leaned against his best friend for support. “Are you sure you want to rush headfirst into danger and laugh in death’s face again?” Elian asked, knowing he had been overconfident and reckless before, goaded by the thought that he couldn’t lose. That was then, and now, Elian didn’t know what would happen, but he feared he would fail again.

“What, and stay here with pirates who would rather treat me as a lackey then an equal?” Erik scoffed at the mere idea of staying behind on The Strand. “No thanks, I’ll brave death with you one more time and together we’ll slam the door in his face.” Erik said, curling an arm around Elian’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” Elian responded appreciatively, knowing he could always count on Erik. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” He said, reassured that he wouldn’t be facing Morgedon alone.

“It’s funny you say that because I realized that I need you too,” Erik mentioned, thinking about how he almost took his life. “I…uh…was giving up on this wretched world just before you arrived.” Erik told him, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“What do you mean?” Elian asked, straightening up. Erik sighed, looking away from Elian.

“I thought you were dead, you know…no one could find you anywhere, and…I just…I was done with this dreary life so I was…I was about to jump into the water but then…then I saw your light…” Erik confessed, as shame spread across his face. _I was so stupid, so weak_.

“You were that close to giving up?” Elian questioned, concern darkening his expression. He pushed his own anxiety riddled thoughts aside to focus on Erik. Erik shifted uncomfortably in his spot, feeling Elian’s gaze on him.

“A lot of bad things happened while you were away…” Erik murmured, fiddling anxiously with his fingers. “I was on my own again, and a life without you just wasn’t worth living…”

“Well, I am here now,” Elian declared, grabbing Erik’s hands. “And I will never leave you like that again, so you can count on me from here on out.” Elian stated, determined to never make Erik feel alone again. Erik smiled weakly, but he wasn’t convinced that fate wouldn’t separate them again.

“We’ll watch each other’s back just like we used to.” Erik said, intertwining his fingers with Elian’s. “But this time, we’ll die together, okay?” Erik suggested, figuring their future would be brief, and bleak. Elian shook his head, surprising him.

“You know that life isn’t over yet as long as I am alive,” Elian reminded him, squeezing their hands together. “And as long as we take turns carrying each other until we can carry on ourselves, there will always be a future.” Elian professed as hope shined in his eyes.

 _He believes in a future unwritten_. Erik realized, finding comfort in Elian’s unyielding faith. “How can you be sure of this when you are scared too?” Erik asked, wondering what Elian had seen throughout the last few months.

“Don’t you know?” Elian wondered, raising an eyebrow at him. “Cobblestone is The Last Bastion.” Elian claimed, his eyes shining with pride. Erik’s own eyes widened.

“You mean…?” Erik stopped, unable to bring himself to say it.

“My family, my friends, everyone survived Jasper’s attack,” Elian enthused excitedly, knowing he had a home to return to once peace was restored to the world. He stopped for a moment, becoming quieter. “They…say that Hendrick saved them…”

“But why would he aid those whom he thought aided the Darkspawn?” Erik questioned, glancing at the ship. Elian merely shook his head.

“I…don’t know…” Elian muttered, folding his arms across his lap. “Everyone keeps saying that Hendrick is a good guy, and that I need to put my differences with him aside, but…”

“But he tried to kill you every time he tracked you down, and turned countless people against you, their only light in the dark.” Erik filled in for him, finishing his sentence. Elian sighed heavily, and set a hand on his forehead.

“Even that’s not…entirely true…” Elian said uneasily, recalling the Hekswood Forest. “Hendrick was fighting the monster in the Hekswood Forest, and when it attacked me, we sort of fought together to take it down and then he let me go…”

“You never mentioned that before.” Erik commented, surprised to learn there was a time where Hendrick fought alongside Elian, and then let him go.

“I also never told you that the prince of Gallopolis did request something untoward of me.” Elian admitted softly, deciding to trust Erik with the secret he had been holding onto for over a year now. Erik tensed.

“Is there anything else I should know about?” Erik asked, wondering what else Elian might have deigned not to tell him. Elian shifted uncomfortably on the boat, and then held his hands out between him and Erik to muster up a fire ball they could receive warmth from.

“Yeah, there’s a lot that I want to tell you about…but not here.” Elian confessed, and glanced anxiously at the monster infested water before tilting his head up to look at the ship. Erik followed his gaze, then looked back at the island. His gaze lingered there as he thought of how he could sneak out without causing a commotion.

“I have to retrieve my belongings,” Erik told him as he hovered his trembling hands over the fire ball to warm them. “If I do not return within two hours, you should consider me dead.” Erik warned, knowing his fellow pirates would not appreciate their look-out scout abandoning them.

“You’re not going alone, Elian stated firmly. “I am coming with you, and if I need to fight to keep you, I will.” Elian swore, letting the fireball blaze brighter. “Because losing you again is not an option.”

Erik smiled as he picked up the oars, knowing that morning had finally come.


	2. Sweet Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elian reassures Erik that he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of this chapter, and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's nothing but fluff, which is something I rarely write, but apparently, I am capable of writing fluff after all~! ;) 
> 
> Do be aware that the boys finally progress beyond kissing, and things get a little bit sizzly.

 

The pale moonlight illuminated the cabins on the ship, while a few strategically placed candles produced soft, yellow glows. Erik and Elian sat side by side, reveling in each other’s company. They were exchanging stories, and recalling memories of the past.

“Those pirates took me in,” Erik said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “They taught me their ways, and I learned to survive in this hellish world of darkness.”

“You’re downplaying your time with them,” Elian mentioned, recognizing Erik’s carefree behavior was a defensive ploy to avoid addressing problematic topics. “Did they hurt you?” Elian asked inquisitively.

Erik frowned, hating how direct Elian could be because his questions gave him little room to talk around the unpleasant truths of his life. “Yeah,” Erik responded curtly, folding his arms across his chest. “But don’t think I am giving you the crude details.”

“You do not have to,” Elian assured him, understanding Erik would only confide his pain to him when he was ready to fall apart. “Just know that I will listen to you when you do want to talk about it.” Elian promised, clasping his hands together. He knew better then to touch Erik when his arms were across his chest, acting as a metaphorical wall.  He saw Erik relax a little, and gave him a reassuring smile.

“…I will tell you,” Erik relented, lowering his arms as his disposition softened. “I just want to talk about anyone other than myself, and my shittastic life.”

_He’s deflecting, but I’ll let him be about it because he doesn’t seem ready to talk about it_. Elian noted, and readjusted his position on the bed, folding a leg underneath himself. “Then who do you want to talk about?” Elian asked, focusing on Erik.

“You,” Erik responded, pulling a leg against his chest. “I want to know how you survived Yggdrasil’s fall.”

Elian paused, recalling what the mermaids told him. “I was told that I fell into the ocean, and as I was drowning, some sharks were debating over who got to bite me first.” Elian retold the story the way he had heard it be told. “Queen Marina intervened, and used her magic to transform me into a fish.”

“A fish?” Erik sputtered, unable to imagine Elian or any human transforming into a wide-eyed guppy. “However did you change back, then?”

“Yeah,” Elian confirmed, thinking about how he changed back into a human as soon as oxygen entered his lungs. “Queen Marina’s spell ended the moment I was fished up by a guy who calls himself Blue John.” Elian explained, laying back against the bed, letting his silky hair fan out around him.

“Blue John. _The_ Blue John?” Erik questioned, raising his eyebrows at him with surprise. Elian narrowed his eyebrows with confusion. “The same Blue John who hulled in a Kraken?” Erik elaborated, waving his arms for emphasis. Elian could only shrug. Erik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, whatever. He’s a legend amongst seafaring folk.”

“I have never heard of him before, but he took me back to land and let me rest in his cabin for a few hours,” Elian informed him, folding his arms behind his head to cushion against the heavy rocking motions of the ship. “I cried more than I slept.”

“Cried?” Erik asked, settling down alongside Elian, resting on his side. He pressed the palm of his hand against his head, propping it up, while his elbow dug into the bed.

“Once I woke up, the kingdom of Nautica was attacked by vicious sea monsters,” Elian divulged, while his eyes glistened as he envisioned the monsters descending onto the Mer people who were geared up for battle. “Queen Marina said that Morgedon was searching the world for me, and once he determined that I was not on land, he sent his beasts to the sea to ravage, and upturn every rock, and coral reef until I was found.”

“Oh.” Erik quieted as he looked away, feeling chided. “Then…they’re dead, and you think it is all your fault…” Erik remarked, and heaved a heavy sigh as Elian draped an arm over his glossy eyes.

A few remorseful tears slid down Elian’s cheeks as his shoulders began to tremble. Erik shifted uncomfortably on the bed, and fiddled with the blanket as he wracked his brain for a way to comfort Elian.

“Nautica was just another land to be conquered and controlled by Morgedon,” Erik spoke up, picking at the blanket idly. “Him capturing you would have just been a bonus.” Erik added, attempting to absolve Elian of needless guilt.

Elian rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles, wiping the tears away. He sniffled as he lowered his arm to look up at Erik. “I did not think of it that way before…” Elian admitted, seeing the destruction of Nautica in a new light. Erik smiled wryly.

“I think I once said the same thing to you before,” Erik mentioned, recalling a conversation he had with Elian in a dark, and dank alleyway of Gallopolis. He lifted his eyes to look at Elian. “It’s easy to get choked up with the blame-game, but Morgedon would have attacked Nautica whether you even knew it existed, or not and you know it.” Erik reasoned, trying to talk sense into his friend.

“You’re right,” Elian affirmed, propping himself up onto his elbows. “I just hope that some of the Mer folk were able to escape with their lives.”

“There’s always an ‘Erik’ in every species, you know,” Erik pointed out with a charming grin as he sat up, curling his legs underneath him. “I am sure one or two of them are cowering in a kelp forest right now.”

Elian frowned, and tilted his head to the side. “But you’re not a coward.”

_Damn, he didn’t laugh_. “Worse, I am smart.” Erik retorted, folding his arms onto the bed.

“Your…self-depreciating comments aren’t entertaining because I know who you are, and a coward you are not.” Elian chided, pushing himself up into a sitting position to further address Erik as an equal. “You’re astute, ingenious, resourceful, perceptive, and innovative.” Elian corrected, resting an arm over his knee.

Erik was left speechless. He looked away as his cheeks heated with embarrassment. Elian smiled and reached out towards Erik, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand. “You taught me to survive in the world, and have protected me from the moment we have met.” He added, expressing his gratitude he held for him.

“You…sure you aren’t talking about an upstanding citizen?” Erik asked as he shifted uncomfortably under Elian’s thankful, appreciative gaze. “Because…I am a thieving pirate…or have you forgotten…?”

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten about your colorful past,” Elian assured Erik, as he sidled closer to him. “But, you’ve shown me your heart, and it’s not black.” Elian reminded him, letting his chin go to press his palm against his cheek. The intimate touch made a hotter heat grace Erik’s face. He did not look away.

“I still think…you have the wrong guy,” Erik muttered, reluctant to believe he was as great as Elian depicted him to be. “But…thanks.” Erik relented, offering Elian a small, flattered smile. He lightly pushed Elian’s hand away from his face and lifted up, pressing his lips against Elian’s.

Elian smiled into the kiss and returned it, resting a hand on Erik’s knee. He leaned forwards, and as if Erik could read his mind, Erik draped his arms around his neck and willingly laid back, letting Elian hover over him.

“Mm…” Erik moaned softly into the kiss, and parted his lips enough to slide his tongue into Elian’s mouth. Elian followed his lead, flicking his tongue across Erik’s, quickly taking the lead. He pressed a knee against the bed, settling it between Erik’s legs. Erik took the hint and spread them further apart, without a care in the world even as the ship jerked, and rocked unsteadily on the waves.

Their affectionate kisses turned into intimate touches, with Elian pressing one hand to Erik’s cheek, while Erik pressed a hand against Elian’s chest, unfastening the brown clip that popped open his purple shirt collar. He then unclipped each of the tiny belts with his thin, nimble fingers, and once each clasp had been pulled apart, Erik peeled the rugged country cloth off of his shoulders. Erik dropped the lengthy shirt onto the ground, and pawed at the long-sleeved under shirt Elian wore.

As Erik pulled at Elian’s clothes, Elian grabbed the magenta hued sash that Erik wore around his waist and unfurled it. He reached for the long hoodie Erik wore, but stopped as his hand brushed against the rough fabric.

“May I undress you?” Elian requested, intent on treating Erik with respect. Erik paused, and narrowed his eyes with confusion.

“Yes?” Erik answered uncertainly, caught off guard by the question as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. “We…are going to…have sex, I thought…?”

“Oh, you thought…” Elian murmured as he pulled away from Erik. “No, I just wanted to kiss you, and make you feel good.” Elian explained, fiddling with his hands nervously.

Erik’s first instinct as he sat up was to become defensive, and snap at Elian for his inability to treat him as the man he was, but his honest, caring eyes made the fight leave his heart. He sighed, and scratched the side of his head sheepishly. “Well, what did you have in mind?” Erik asked, deciding to hear Elian out before jumping to conclusions.

“A Puff-Puff session.” Elian answered as he lowered himself to the ground, and parted Erik’s legs. Erik raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“You’re serious?” Erik questioned skeptically, as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, I want to show you what I have learned from the Puff-Puff bunnies.” Elian responded, reaching for the front of Erik’s pants. Erik set a hand on Elian’s forehead.

“Nah, I’ll pass.” Erik stated, lifting one leg over the other. 

“Why?” Elian asked, narrowing his eyes with confusion. “I think you’ll like it, if you give me a chance.” Elian pressed, floored as to why Erik was being difficult all of a sudden. Erik grimaced, and looked away.

“It’s not about that,” Erik said, tensing. “It’s about the fact that you are the luminary.” Erik explained, rubbing  the back of his neck nervously. Elian just stared, not understanding Erik’s point.

“What about it?” Elian asked, and reached or Erik again.

Erik sighed with frustration, and grabbed Elian’s wrists. “I am not going to have the luminary suck my dick.” Erik said as he pulled Elian back onto the bed with him.

“I don’t understand what the problem is,” Elian insisted, feeling as if Erik was simply making a big deal out of nothing. “If you’re not in the mood, I can respect that—”

“Why don’t you get it? It’s not that, it’s because you’re the fucking luminary!” Erik repeated loudly, shoving at Elian.

“So?” Elian pressed harder, wanting Erik to just come out and say what ever it was that was actually bothering him.

“So,” Erik repeated sourly. “So,” Erik scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable, unfuckingbelievable,” Erik muttered, throwing his arms into the air. “What part about you being the most important guy in the entire fucking world do you not underfuckingstand?” Erik exasperated, waving his arms to express irritation.

And just like that, Elian understood why Erik was shouting. “This is about your inferiority complex.” Elian remarked with concern, knowing Erik never felt good enough. He changed his approach, clasping a gentle hand over Erik’s knee. “I know you’ve led a difficult life, and your faith in the goddess is questionable, but I know you believe in me, and as long as I am with you, we’ll make it out of this fairytale alive and together.” Elian promised, empathizing with his jaded friend.

Erik sighed grumpily, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. He could feel Elian’s tender gaze on him. _Don’t look, don’t look_ …Erik looked, and felt his breath hitch in his throat as the testosterone dissipated. _Shit. I looked_. “None of that changes the fact that you’re the luminary, and I am some guy whose traveling with you, who isn’t even a reincarnation of some ancient hero.”

“We don’t know that,” Elian chided softly, pressing their shoulders together. “You know the majority of ancient records were lost to the Arboria fire, so for all we know, you could be Locke.” Elian reasoned, hoping to cheer Erik up, and make him see that he wasn’t worthless.

“Locke, right.” Erik muttered cynically, rolling his eyes to express his skepticism. “Just because we’re both handsome thieves who wield daggers and aid the hero—” Erik stopped. Elian smiled. Erik shook his head after a moment. “Wait, Locke isn’t even from our legends, he’s from—” Elian pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“Does it matter?” Elian pointed out, smiling gently. Erik shrugged, struggling to remain calm, and not be swept off his feet. “Look, as you say, I am the luminary, and I want you.” Elian promised, touching Erik’s cheek reassuringly. Erik swallowed as a familiar heat spread across his face, turning his ivory skin pink.

“You want me?” Erik repeated as his heart swelled with giddy euphoria.

“I do.” Elian confirmed, and kissed him affectionately. Erik melted into the kiss, letting himself be swept away by it, as he returned the kiss eagerly. Elian clasped his hand over Erik’s pants and clumsily fingered them, undoing the button that held the flap together. He slid his hand under the cloth, and curled his fingers around warm flesh. Erik parted his legs, giving him the access he sought.

Elian pulled away a little to press his lips against Erik’s neck. Erik tilted his head reflexively to expose his neck, and set his hands on Elian’s shoulders. “I…never thought I’d lower my walls for anyone…” Erik murmured as Elian began to suck on his neck. He heard Elian make a sound of acknowledgment, and closed his eyes to revel in the soft pleasures Elian was giving to him, from his neck, to his dick. “This…is all new to me, what you’re doing, it’s not…rough and impersonal…”

“I am just following my heart,” Elian responded, and then continued to suck on Erik’s neck, leaving a prominent hickey on it. He was touching Erik’s penis, running his fingers over its length, to feel it out. The soft sensations tickled Erik, in a pleasurable way. “And I’ve decided that I want to be yours.”

“Then you’ll have me,” Erik swore, touching Elian’s soft hair. He ran his fingers through it. “Just know that I’ll never forgive you if you betray me too.” Erik said, drawing a decisive, metaphorical line between them.

“I wouldn’t,” Elian promised, stopping to reach for the wooden nightstand where he procured a bottle of olive oil. He poured some onto his hand, and then grabbed Erik’s dick, to slather the oil onto his hand. Erik shifted uncomfortably as the cool liquid was applied to his cock. “This here is what the Puff-Puff bunnies use.” Elian explained as he began to stroke Erik’s penis now that it was protected against unpleasant, heated friction.

“Me, one of society’s degenerates, we use spit,” Erik said, with a shrug of his shoulders. “You don’t have to spoil me.” Elian just smiled, and continued to pump Erik’s penis with his hand.

“You feel really soft, and smooth.” Elian commented, noting the lack of prickly hair.

“I refuse to let creepy crawlies make their home on me,” Erik answered plainly. “Other poor fucks are privy to them.”

“Oh,” Elian muttered sheepishly, and hunkered down between Erik’s legs. “You take a lot of care to your appearance.” Elian remarked appreciatively, as he pulled the penis free of its soft pant confines.

“You’re one to talk,” Erik scoffed, pinching some of Elian’s hair between his fingers. “How many times do you brush, and wash your hair?”

“I was complimenting and appreciating your grooming behaviors.” Elian explained, propping the penis up with his hands. Erik quieted, reassured that Elian was not mocking him. “I know you’re nervous, but just try to enjoy yourself.” Elian requested, and then ducked his head to lick the tip of Erik’s penis.

“Mm, I just might yet enjoy this.” Erik said as he tilted his head back, and closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure he was sure he was going to experience. Elian smiled in acknowledgment and began to flick his wet tongue across Erik’s hardened flesh. Each lick was slow, and deliberate to ease Erik into it.

Elian wrapped his lips around the head of Erik’s cock and sucked on it softly. Erik grunted approvingly and gripped the blanket with his hands. His appreciation spurred Elian on to swirl his tongue around the tip, and then he teased the slit which made Erik squirm.

“Uh, that does feel…kind of good.” Erik spoke up, enjoying the slow, gentle sucking motions Elian made. It was a completely different experience than any he had had before. “If…you could keep doing that, I might say yes to marriage.” Elian chuckled, and took more of Erik’s cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head as he continued to suck on Erik’s erection lovingly.

Erik placed his hands over Elian’s head and intertwined his fingers into his hair. He moaned as Elian quickened his sucks, and reveled in the sweet affection that no one else had shown him before in his life. Elian took his time, slowly increasing his efforts to pleasure his love-deprived friend, and began to use a hand to fondle his balls.

“Ah…ah…ah…” Erik moaned softly, and bucked his hips as the pleasure built, and fluttered within his stomach. He became eager for release, and tightened his hold of Elian’s hair as he squirmed with anticipation, and a fervor need. Elian continued to suck on the cock dutifully, and within moments, Erik let out a breathy moan as the pleasure burst forth from his dick.

The salty liquid shot into Elian’s mouth. Elian grimaced and instinctively spit it out. He rubbed his mouth dry with the back of his shirt sleeve and then climbed onto the bed to check on Erik.

“Are you okay?” Elian asked as Erik let himself fall back against the bed, panting and sweating. Erik nodded numbly, draping an arm over his forehead. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and he seemed dizzy from the euphoric orgasm that thrummed pleasantly through his body. He reveled in the aftershocks of orgasm, resting, and recuperating.

“Th-thank you…” Erik murmured, looking up at Elian appreciatively. “That…that…can you do that again?” Erik requested,  happily high off of the orgasm.

Elian smiled, and ducked down to kiss him. “Anything for you.”  


End file.
